Fighter (Avril 1)
by mermaid12108
Summary: This is basically the host but...different. Avril Lone has always Been the fighter. She defends her family, the ones she loves, herself, and the entire human race. But what happens when your everything is taken away? Avril is taken. Avril WILL fight back but the soul, melting ice, does not agree. Does tough girl Avril have what it takes to reclaim herself?Or will she crash & burn?
1. Chapter 1 Hidden

**I'm Mermaid12108, and I am here with a new story! Okay, so, this is my first 1st person story, so I'm really nervous. Yes, the dreams/memories are in all caps, but that because I typed this whole story on my phone and couldn't do italics. So, this was the alternative. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter song(s): **

**Bones- MS MR**

**Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls**

_Fighter_

Chapter 1 : _Hidden_

MY BREATHING WAS SHALLOW. IT BEARLY QUALIFIED AS BREATHING,REALLY. I WAS HIDING IN MY ROOM. I HEARD MY DAD CONVERSING WITH THE SEEKERS. THE ONE WHO LOOKED MIDDLE-AGED SAID,HOLDING HIS HANDS OUT CAUTIOUSLY, PALMS UP, "PLEASE. COME WITH US. IT IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF YOUR PLANET." MY DAD LOOKED AT HIM FOR THE PEST HE WAS. THEY'D TAKEN OVER, HOW MANY WAS IT AGAIN? FIFTEEN. INCLUDING OURS. FIFTEEN PLANETS THAT THEY 'PERFECTED'. IT WAS MORE LIKE DESTROY. A SEEKER WITH CRYSTAL BLUE EYES AND A LONG BLOND PONYTAIL SPOKE NEXT. "WE WILL NOT HURT YOU. WE WILL IMPROVE YOU." MY DAD LET OUT A BARKING BITTER LAUGH. "PERFECT THIS, BITCH." HE BROUGHT THE PISTOL TO HIS HEAD AND PULLED THE TRIGGER. I SQUEEZED MY EYES SHUT AND BIT BACK A SOB WHEN I HEARD THE GUNSHOT, AND SHORTLY AFTER THAT, A HARD THUMP. THE SEEKER WITH BLOND HAIR AND CRYSTAL BLUE EYES TURNED TWOARD ME. AND POINTED A SLIM FINGER STRAIGHT AT ME. IT HAD BEEN A HUGE MISTAKE TO LEAN AGAINST THE DOOR. THE LATCH NEVER REALLY HAD CLICKED AND HAD POPED OPEN WHEN I HAD SAGGED AGAINST IT WHEN MY DAD-

I COULN'T FINISH THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT. THE SEEKER BENT DOWN AND GRABBED MY FATHERS GUN. AND THEN SHE POINTED IT DIRECTLY AT ME. "GOODBYE,HUMAN." SHE SAID. AND THEN SHE PULLED THE TRIGGER.

I woke screaming. Percy grabbed me and tried to calm me down, taking me in his arms, laying me against his chest. "Shh," he said. "It's okay Avril,"

He said stroking my hair. Tears were running down my face, wetting Percy's shirt. "You say it like you believe it." I said dryly.

"That's because I do."

I sighed and snuggled my face into his soft blue t-shirt. I had been waking up from nightmares for a week now. All involved me dying. The one I had just had with my dad, was real. Well, obviously not the me dying part but the rest was. I had hid behind my door and listened to my father die. After that, I fled. My dad was my only human family left, so I had no one to take with me. My little brother Jonah had been taken 3 years ago. I only half blame myself for when he was taken. I mean, what can you do when your fading into unconscious with a bullet in your leg? NOTHING, I thought bitterly. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. My mom had died before the invasion. She had died in a human way. A car accident. So now my only family was the resistance. I was their leader. Down to the core brave, fierce, strong Avril. Percy was the only one who knew about the nightmares, about my brother, my dad, my mom, being on the run,...everything I'd been through Percy knew about. He was

the only one who saw tough as steel Avril crumble. A human can only take so much. Even I have my limits.

I had stopped crying and even my breathing slowed to normal. "I'm scared Avril." Percy wasn't the kind of person that expected everything of me like everyone else here seemed to, so I was baffled when I heard him say that. "Why?"

"For you, A. The nightmares, they seem to really suck for you. I mean, I know you're not tough as concrete, but you are VERY strong. I've never seen anything affect you like this. Ever. You've been through hell and have been fine, to a limit. But this...A, I love you so much and I'm just really worried for you." I nodded against his chest. Percy had met me while I was on the run. I was staring at the lake and he had come and thwacked me on the back of the head with a flashlight hard enough to knock me out. He had thought I was a soul. Because my back was to him, he couldn't see my eyes, he had to act quick. Percy was a lot like me. He is my everything and I have a feeling I'm the same to him. We had become best friends and then...well, more than that. I loved him. He was my comrade. Always on my side even if I was wrong. "I love you to." I whispered. "Sadly, I'm still tired," I muttered. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." He said. I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He kissed the crown of my head. My black hair was a mess. My green eyes met his blue ones. His brown hair was also a mess. I smiled at him and laid my head on his arm, locked in his tight but gentle embrace. No more nightmares for me tonight. I was always safe in Percy's arms. I soon drifted into the black blanket of sleep that engulfed me.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Okay guys. So, I had chapter 2 all ready to publish. I read it one last time. After I read it, I thought: What the hell was ****_that?_**** So, chapter 2 is a little delayed. I'M SO SORRY!-Mermaid12108**


End file.
